Fa Mulan
Fa Mulan is the protagonist of Disney's 1998 feature film Mulan and its direct-to-video sequel. She is inspired by the legendary Hua Mulan from the Chinese poem The Ballad of Mulan. She was voiced by Ming-Na in all three titles, with her singing voice provided by Lea Salonga. Mulan is the eighth official Disney Princess and is the only one in the line-up who is not actual royalty through birth nor marriage. Personality Mulan, atypical and unlike most previous female roles; is courageous and more self-reliant. She also does not fit in with the expectations of a young Chinese girl of the time; despite her natural beauty, she is clumsy, outspoken, and independent rather than graceful, silent and demure. Which is why her meeting with the matchmaker ended in chaos, that and help from a certain cricket, and why the matchmaker claimed that even though she has the looks of a bride, it will never work. However, her courage, intelligence, and determination, helped her through her adventures. Appearance Mulan is a 16-year old tomboy of Chinese origin. She is a natural beauty, with dark brown eyes and straight, black hair, however, it's length changes. In the beginning of the original film, her hair was long, which went down to her waist. Later, in the film, when she leaves to join the army; she cuts her hair, and ties it up in a bun, which helps her blend into the army, so that the other soldiers don't know that she's really a woman. In the second film, her hair was grown, not to it's original length, but it's noticeably longer than before. In promotional works, her hair is always shown as it's original length, down to the waist. During the two films, Mulan wore a range of outfits, from beautiful, Chinese dresses to her soldier's get up, though her most notable outfits come from the original film; in which her promotional dress comes from, which is a simple dress, which consisted of either a creamy green-yellow dress, with blue over shirt, which has green sleeves, and a red band around her waist. She also sports kung-fu styled solider's outfit, as well as her pink matchmaker's dress and her father's armor. Appearances ''Mulan Mulan is the only child of Fa Zhou, a former war hero, and Fa Li. Mulan is forced to go to the town Matchmaker to find her a husband, which ends in humiliating failure. Shortly after, the Chinese Emperor's counselor, Chi-Fu, arrives in her village to announce that the deadly Huns, led by Shan Yu, have invaded China, and that one man in every family must serve in the war. Despite her protests (which the Emperor's consul Chi Fu silences), her father, says that he will go in spite of his old age and old war wounds. Mulan decides to go in his place posing as a man, cutting her long hair with a sword, stealing her father's armor and riding away on her horse, Khan, so she will keep him from risking his life. On her way to the army camp, Mulan meets Mushu, a small dragon who claims to be a guardian sent by her ancestors. He agrees to help her pass as a soldier. Though Mulan fails the army training at first, she uses her intelligence and becomes the first soldier to solve a puzzle set by Li Shang, her unit's commanding officer. Afterwards, she rapidly progresses to become one of the best soldiers in the unit. She also makes friends in Yao, Ling and Chien Po, three fellow soldiers, though she is forced to hide her gender. Through the machinations of Mushu, the soldiers are called to the war front. After finding that the Chinese Army, led by Shang's father General Li, has been completely destroyed by the Huns, Shang leads Mulan and the other soldiers to stop them. Despite the unit being outnumbered, Mulan is able to defeat the Huns by crushing them in an avalanche by way of a rocket. However, she sustains an injury from Shan-Yu, which results in her gender being revealed. She is spared death, which was the punishment for a woman joining the army, as Shang's way of repaying the debt from Mulan rescuing him during the previous battle. Mulan is left behind by the army and prepares to return home. However, she discovers that Shan-Yu and his five generals have survived and are heading towards the Imperial City. Mulan attempts to warn Shang, but she ignored because she is a woman. However, when Shan Yu captures the Emperor, Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po join her in a rescue attempt. Mulan disguises herself, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po as concubines and take out the Hun guards, allowing Shang to reach Shan Yu and the emperor. Yao, Ling and Chein Po escape with the Emperor, but Mulan remains behind after Shang is knocked unconscious by Shan Yu. She reveals herself as the soldier who took down the Huns, which angers Shan Yu. While running from Shan Yu, she comes up with a plan to kill him by means of fireworks. While Mushu goes to get the fireworks, Mulan faces Shan Yu on the roof of the Emperor's palace. She disarms him with a paper fan and uses his sword to pin him to the roof, allowing Mushu to fire fireworks at Shan Yu, presumably killing him. Mulan is oppressed by Chi Fu for the final time when he arrogantly says that as a woman, she is unworthy of being called a hero and being worth anything. Mulan is then confronted by the Emperor with her various crimes, having heard about them from Chi Fu. At the same time, he acknowledges that she saved all of China and bows to her out of respect. His gesture results in all the gathered people bowing as well. The Emperor first offers Mulan a council position then a job as consul, both of which Mulan refuses. The Emperor instead gifts her with his personal crest, and Shan Yu's sword. Mulan returns home, and is able to reconcile with her father. The end of the film shows Mulan inviting Shang, who had followed Mulan under the guise of returning her helmet, to dinner. Mulan II The beginning of the sequel shows Shang, now a General, proposing to Mulan, and they begin preparing for a marriage. However, the Emperor tasks them both with escorting his three daughters to the neighboring kingdom of Qui Gong in an attempt to form an alliance. Should the alliance fail, the Mongols would invade China. Mulan and Shang ask Yao, Ling, and Chien Po to accompany them. Shang and Mulan's relationship becomes somewhat strained during the trip, as the couple has differing views on various issues, particularly on the subject of the arranged marriages the princesses are being forced into. Meanwhile, Mushu is informed that if Mulan marries Shang, he would cease to be a guardian, instead being returned to his former job of Gong Ringer. Mushu takes advantage of Mulan and Shang's differences and tries to break them up. However, Mulan soon discovers Mushu's plans and tries to reconcile with Shang. Before she can talk to Shang, bandits attack the group. Shang and Mulan are able to save the princesses, but are left hanging from a broken bridge. Shang chooses to sacrifice himself, as the bridge can only support one. Mulan and the princesses continue towards Qui Gong. Seeing that the princesses have fallen in love with Yao, Ling and Chien Po, and believing that Shang is dead, Mulan prepares to offer herself as a bride in their places. However, Shang is revealed to have survived his fall, and travels to stop her. Mushu is able to fix things by masquerading as the Golden Dragon of Unity, and forces the King to stop the wedding. The princesses are released from their vows and Shang and Mulan are married. The end of the film, reveals that Mulan has told Shang about Mushu, and that Shang combined the family temples, allowing Mushu to remain a guardian. House of Mouse Mulan makes cameos in the ''House of Mouse television series and the direct-to-video release Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. In Ask Von Drake, Mulan was seen with Mushu and Cri-Kee during the Ludwig Von Drake Song. In Salute to Sports, Mulan briefly appeared on stage with Donald to give a martial arts demonstration. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales'' Mulan was planned to star in the second installment of the Disney Princess Enchanted Tales series of DVDs with Cinderella. However, the film was canceled due to poor sales of the first DVD. ''Kingdom Keepers Mulan appears in the fourth book in the saga. Here, she rescues Finn and Charlene from Shan Yu at the China Pavilion and navigates them across the World Showcase Lagoon . Kingdom Hearts II Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet Mulan as "Ping" outside the army's camp with Mushu. Sora and Donald are shocked when Goofy reveals to them that she is actually a girl but promise to keep her identity a secret. The group join the army, where Mulan almost blows her cover after breaking up a massive brawl between Sora, Donald, and two other military recruits. Captain Shang has little faith in "Ping", despite the constant comments from Sora, Donald and Goofy. Mulan slowly impresses Shang, defeating Shan-Yu and his Heartless single-handedly by causing an avalanche, and even saves Shang's life. But Mushu accidentally gives away Mulan's identity. Shang, outraged of her deceit, chucks her and the others out of the army before leaving. Mulan and the others see Shan-Yu and several surviving Heartless emerge from the mountain and make their way to the Imperial City. Mulan fails to convince Shang to believe her, but she soon gets his trust again when the Emperor is kidnapped. Mulan, Sora and the others battle and kill Shan-Yu, Mulan being thanked personally by the Emperor who bows respectfully. Shan-Yu's sword then suddenly glows and gives Sora access to another world. Mulan is reunited with Sora during his second visit to her world. Mulan is hunting a cloaked man who she believes is an enemy spy, but Sora knows it is a member of Organization XIII. Following the cloaked man to the mountains, they see a Heartless Dragon called the Storm Rider head for the Imperial City. They head there where they find the cloaked man (there are actually two, one being Riku) who reveals himself to be Xigbar. Mulan and the others battle the Storm Rider and defeat it. Mulan gives her support to Sora when he leaves to continue his journey to find Riku and Kairi. In order to thank her for her unconditional loyalty, the Emperor makes her Captain Shang's partner, with the 2 of them serving beside him. Once Upon a Time Mulan appears in the second season of the popular ABC series ''Once Upon a Time. She is played by actress Jamie Chung and holds a recurring role in the series. At some point, Mulan joined Prince Phillip (played by Julian Morris) on his journey to find Princess Aurora (played by Sarah Bolger). They were on the journey when The Evil Queen cast the Dark Curse, however the area that they were in was spared by the curse merely freezing them in time for 28 years. When Emma Swan broke the Dark Curse in Storybrooke, they continued their journey. Mulan is present when Phillip awakens Aurora with True Love's Kiss. However the reunion is cut short when a Wraith appears in the palace. Phillip fights the creature but unwillingly marked by the gold medallion it wore. Mulan explains that the Wraith sucks the souls of its victims. Upon realizing this Phillip goes to sacrifice himself, leaving Mulan and Aurora behind. Mulan figures out what he's up to and goes to stop him, but is followed by Aurora. The two women confront each other, with Aurora stating that Mulan has feelings for him as well. Mulan simply denies this, stating although she and Phillip fought side-by-side together many times, she has no romantic feelings for him. The two discover Phillip and his soul is sucked by the Wraith in front of Mulan and Aurora. The women carry Phillp's seemingly dead body back to the palace where Aurora slept. It is there Mulan explains to Aurora what happened while she slept. They hear a noise and find Emma Swan and her biological mother Mary Margaret Blanchard under a pile of rubble. Thinking that they were the reason for the Wraith's appearence she and Aurora take them as prisoners to a safe haven where the survivors of the curse are gathered. Emma and Mary Margaret are thrown into the pit. Mulan is seen talking to Aurora about Lancelot and then Aurora tells Mulan that she does not trust Emma and Mary Margaret. Mulan warns Aurora not to confuse vengeance with justice. Later, she is seen giving Emma and Mary Margaret weapons for their journey to The Castle. In the woods, Mulan tells the two women that they will make a camp and that they need to get fire and water. When Mary Margaret makes a fire, Aurora attacks her and the two start arguing. Mulan appears and tells Mary Margaret to not talk to Aurora like that and that she will deal with Aurora. Emma appears and fires a gun to try to protect Mary Margaret but has instead summoned ogres. The group splits up and Mary Margaret saves Emma from an ogre. Later on, Mulan tells Aurora to keep up and that it is her own fault that she is not dressed for the woods as she was told to stay in the safe haven. Emma takes pity on Aurora and gives her her jacket. When the group arrives at the castle, Mulan informs Mary Margaret that she and Aurora will keep guard at the gate. The two later go into the castle to rescue Mary Margaret and Emma from Cora, who was disguised as Lancelot. Mulan tells the others that she cannot believe she was fooled by the shape shifter and is not sure about what to tell the survivors once they got back. Mary Margaret tells her that she should tell them the truth, that Lancelot died a heroic death. Mulan then suggests Mary Margaret becomes the new leader. Mary Margaret says that she appreciates it but cannot as she has to get home to Storybrooke with Emma and Mulan and Aurora agree to help the two. On their way back to camp, Mulan states she does not know how she will tell the residents of the camp how Lancelot died. When the four women return to their camp, Mulan is horrified to see that all of her fellow residents were killed, seemingly by Cora ripping everyone's hearts from their bodies. Aurora discovers Captain Hook beneath a pile of bodies, and Hook attempts to deceive the four of them by stating he survived Cora's attack on the camp by hiding under some dead bodies. Mulan is not buying his story and ties Hook to a tree with Emma's help and begins to walk away with the women. Hook then reveals his true identity as a shocked Mary Margaret pulls his hook out of his satchel. He states that he was working with Cora, but will now join forces with Emma and her team. Emma then cuts him free. He leads them to a giant beanstalk stretching up into the sky, with Mulan pointing a sword at his back, stating that there is a magical compass at the top, but first they must deal with the giant. At the base of the beanstalk, Mulan insists that she should be the one to climb the beanstalk, stating she is the most experienced warrior of the four women. However, Emma overrules her, but takes her aside before climbing the beanstalk. She asks Mulan about the strength of her sword, and Mulan states that it is the strongest sword in the land. Emma then asks Mulan that if she is not back in 10 hours, if Mulan will cut the beanstalk down and make sure that Mary Margaret gets back to Storybrooke. Mulan agrees, and then provides Emma with ground poppy in order to knock the Giant unconscious. After Emma and Hook set off, Mulan then draws a line in the sand and sticks a stick in the sand at the end, saying to the other two women it is a way to keep track of the watches each of them should have. When it reaches ten hours, Mulan takes her sword and deals a heavy blow to the beanstalk. She is then tackled by an infuriated Mary Margaret who demands to know what she is doing. Mulan states that it is her daughter's wish. Just then, Emma jumps off the beanstalk, so Mulan does not need to cut the beanstalk down. In Fairytale Land, Mulan is present when Aurora awakens from her dream. Before she can talk to Aurora, the zombies attack the encampment, and Mulan runs off with Aurora in another direction, leaving Mary Margaret and Emma behind to face the zombies. Mulan and Aurora encounter more zombies in the forest, and when Mulan is tackled by one, the other two manage to grab Aurora and get away with her. Mulan beheads the zombie she is being rushed by and then encounters Emma and Mary Margaret, and informs them that the zombies got away with Aurora. Mary Margaret then states that she must be put back to sleep in order to contact Henry, and Mulan reluctantly tells them that in order to do that, they need more Ground Poppy Dust. She tells them that there is a little poppy growing nearby, and from that she can create the dust needed. As they are hacking their way through the forest with Mulan leading, a raven swoops onto Mary Margaret's shoulder. It communicates to her that if the magical compass is not given to Cora by sundown, then something will happen to Aurora. Immediately Mulan demands the compass from Emma, and when Emma does not give it freely moves to physically take it from her. Emma and Mary Margaret convince her to allow them till sundown to contact Henry and come up with a plan. If that does not work, then they will give the compass to Mulan so she can rescue Aurora. Mulan reluctantly agrees and leads them to the poppy, where she cuts it and crushes it with her dagger. She then blows the powder into Mary Margaret's face, putting her to sleep. When Mary Margaret wakes up, she and Emma discover that Mulan has taken the compass and run. Mulan is then shown running through the forest, but is stopped when Mary Margaret fires an arrow at her to halt her in her tracks. Mulan turns to face them and a distraught Mary Margaret demands the compass. When Mulan refuses, she tackles Mulan and pulls an arrow out of her quiver and presses it against Mulan's neck. Mulan still refuses to give them the compass, saying that they will have to kill her first. Mary Margaret raises the arrow just as Aurora comes around a tree and tells Mary Margaret to stop. Aurora then tells them all that occurred and asks what they are going to do next. Mulan asks if she is okay before they follow Mary Margaret and Emma. As the group arrives at Rumplestiltskin's cell in the ruins of the palace, Mulan uses her torch to search the cell for any sign of the squid ink. After Aurora finds Rumplestiltskin's note, Mulan finds a small glass vial that is empty, although it may have contained ink at one point. They are then entrapped in the cell by Cora and Hook, and Cora reveals that she has Aurora's heart in her possession. After Cora and Hook leave, Mulan apologizes to Aurora for allowing Cora to get her heart. Soon after, Mary Margaret uses the squid ink in the note that was written by Rumplestiltskin to open the cell and allows the group to escape. At Aurora's insistence that she cannot be trusted due to Cora holding her heart, Mulan reluctantly ties her to the remnants of the jail cell. At Lake Nostros, the group arrives to find Hook and Cora about to jump through the portal to Storybrooke. Mulan, Emma, and Mary Margaret immediately attack. Mulan is able to battle Cora using her sword, and is able to deflect her magic with the blade. As Mulan moves to attack Cora, Cora vanishes in a puff of smoke, and Aurora's heart nearly falls into the portal when Hook reaches out and grabs it, tossing it to Mulan. After Emma knocks Hook out, Mary Margaret tells Mulan to go and give Aurora back her heart. Mulan gives Mary Margaret her sword, saying it will deflect Cora's magic before running back to the palace ruins. She is able to put Aurora's heart back in her chest. Aurora then tells Mulan that Cora told her that Phillip may be able to be revived, and the two set off to recover his soul. Songs Songs performed by Fa Mulan: #Reflection #A Girl Worth Fighting For #Honor to Us All #I'll Make a Man Out of You #Lesson Number One #If You Can Dream #Cups and Saucers #The Holly and the Ivy Disney Parks and Resorts Mulan appears regularly for meet-and-greets, parades, and shows at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts, especially at Walt Disney World in Florida. Mulan and Mushu (as a kite) make cameo appearances in the Hong Kong Disneyland and Disneyland Resort versions of It's a Small World. She is usually dressed in her bridal costume from the Honor to Us All musical number. Mulan has her own spell card known as "Fa Mulan's Dragon Cannon" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. In Fantasmic!, Mulan makes a notable appearance during the bubble montage having her bubble scenes nearly the longest in the montage. On the Disney Cruise Line ships, Mulan and Shang appear in the stage show The Golden Mickeys. Mulan is also known to come out for meet-and-greets on the ships as well. Mulan also has an extended section in the show Wishes where she performs both Honor to Us All and Reflection. At Disney's Wide World of Sports in Walt Disney World, Mulan, Mushu, and Shan Yu participate in the Martial Arts Festival. Trivia *Mulan is the first Disney Princess to be of East-Asian descent. *Mulan is not in a European setting along with Pocahontas, Tiana and Jasmine. *Mulan is the only princess with martial arts skill, except for Jasmine. *Mulan is the first Disney Princess to not be an actual princess, for she was neither born into royalty, nor did she marry a prince. She is the third Disney Princess to not be of royal descent (the first being Cinderella, the second being Belle, and the fourth being Tiana), as well as the third to not to marry a prince (the first being Jasmine, the second being Pocahontas, and the fourth being Rapunzel). *Ironically, had Mulan married Prince Jeeki instead of Li Shang at the end of Mulan II, ''then she would have become a princess herself! *Mulan is the first Disney Princess to have her hair cut, the second being Rapunzel; however, Rapunzel did not cut her own hair, while Mulan did. *Mulan has a well-known brave and sweet personality. *Mulan is the second princess to have her mother in her first film after Aurora. The third is Tiana, and the fourth is Rapunzel. *Mulan is the first Disney Princess to disguise herself as a man and the second Disney Princess to disguise herself into another person, after Jasmine. *Mulan is the second Disney Princess to be seen wearing pants after Jasmine, except that she wears them for the most of the film while she wore dresses in other scenes. *Mulan is the first princess to be seen wearing shorts and a tank top. *Mulan is the second Disney Princess to have both parents present during the entire film, the first being Aurora in 1959 and the third being Rapunzel in 2010. *Mulan is the only Disney Princess to be raised by both of her parents for her entire current life. (Aurora was raised by the fairies for most of her life, Rapunzel was kidnapped and raised by Mother Gothel). *Mulan is the third Disney Princess to be played by two actresses, the first being Jasmine in 1992 and the second being Pocahontas in 1995. Ming-Na provides her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga provides her singing voice. Coincidentally, Lea Salonga also provided the singing voice for Jasmine 6 years prior. *Mulan is the first Disney Princess to kill the film's villain before Tiana in 2009. *Mulan means "magnolia blossom" in Chinese. It could also mean "wood orchid". *While her name is "Fa Mulan" in the Disney film, in the actual Chinese legend her name is "Hua Mulan", though they are both pronounced similarly (Fa being Cantonese) This was probably done to avoid copyright issues with Chinese historians, so that Disney could have full ownership of the Disney adaptation of the legendary figure. *Mulan is the only Disney Princess to have a known (and confirmed) family name. *Mulan is the first Disney Princess to be visibly wounded. *Mulan is the third Disney Princess to have a horse companion, the first being Cinderella and the second being Belle. *Although Mulan cuts her hair, it remained long in Disney Princess merchandise. *Mulan is the second Disney princess to leap from a high location with Pocahontas being the first and Rapunzel the third. *Mulan is the second Disney princess after Belle to come in contact with snow. *Out of the 10 Disney princesses, Mulan is the only one to feature writing down her nationality's language. Ariel just signed her name and Tiana just wrote one word ("OK"), though it was only during her dream song number. Although Belle wrote a book in French, and the viewer sees the words, you don't see her write them, and it is not in the main feature film but is in ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. Aurora also wrote her name, and her nationality is presumed to be British, thus making her the second princess to write her name in her nationality's language, though it was not in her feature film it was in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales. *Mulan is the second Disney Princess to get married in a sequel to her film, the first being Jasmine, and the third being Rapunzel. *Mulan is the first Disney Princess to not take part in a song about her love fore her Hero/Prince or vice versa. However, she is the third Princess who doesn't sing in a song about the love between themselves and the Hero/Prince. (The others being Ariel and Belle) *She shares many similarities to Tiana. Tiana being a second of what Mulan does as firsts for Disney Princesses. (Tiana being the second princess to have her father in the army, and the second to have her mother alive, etc.) *Mulan is the second Disney princess (after Cinderella) with the largest number of animal companions, which include Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, and Little Brother. *Mulan is shown in several deleted scenes in which one she is daydreaming of how she wants to demonstrate her adventurous/tomboyish spirit. *In many comic strips, Mulan is shown around her farm usually barefoot. *Mulan is left-handed. She has been seen using the sword in her right hand and may be amidextorous or possibly just taught to use it that way. *Originally, Disney made Mulan leave to the army to get out of her society. Though the way she feels about society is still present in the movie, it is not made to be the main point. She seemed selfish and unlikable that way, so animators stuck to the traditional way of her saving her father. *Mulan's voice was originally going to be done by Tia Carrero. Later Lea Salonga (her singing voice) was considered but her voice wasn't low enough for Ping. She then was voiced by Ming-Na. *Mulan is the first Disney princess to be involved in archery, followed by Merida. *Mulan is the last Disney Princess (second to last if you include Kida) to be created until the debut of Tiana in 2009. *Mulan was featured on the 100th issue of Disney Adventures Magazine. *In the poem Ballad of Mulan, Mulan has an older sister and a younger brother. *Mulan is the second Disney Princess to be a tough girl, with Jasmine being the first. *Mulan is the only Disney Princess to have seen eating animal-related food (her breakfast, porridge with bacon and eggs and chicken in the sequel). *In The Ballad of Mulan, she leaves to the army at 18 and returns 12 years later. *Mulan is the second-least popular Princess, after Pocahontas in the official line-up. She is promoted with very little merchandise and public media, and most of her appearances are restricted to group shots. *Mulan is the only Princess whose wedding dress is a different color other than white, in her case, that dress is red, the color of happiness according to Chinese culture. *When Mulan disguises herself as a male, her eyelashes and double eyelid disappear and her eyebrows grow thicker, but when she dresses like a woman again, her eyelashes grow back, her double eyelid comes in again, but her eyebrows remain thick. *Mulan touches her hair a lot because animators noticed that Ming-Na did. *Mulan is, by far, the Disney character (Heroine or villain) with the highest body count ever assuming that her forced avalanches implied the death of thousand of Huns. Atlantis: The Lost Empire ''had an even higher body count, as thousands of Atlanteans are implied to be killed by the tsunami that sinks Atlantis in the prologue (including the Queen of Atlantis, Kida's mother), half (100) of the 200-man crew of the ''Ulysses ''submarine crew is killed during the ''Leviathan ''(an Atlantean superweapon resembling a giant mechanical sea scorpion) attack, Kashekim Nedakh is fatally wounded by Commander Rourke during a ransack of the palace chambers, causing him to die of internal bleeding; hundred more Atlanteans and all 90 of Rourke's henchmen (including Helga, Rourke's liutenant, thrown off a blimp, and Rourke himself, turned to Crystal and exploding) die during the climax, and only seven crew members (Milo, Vinny, Moliere, Audrey, Dr. Sweet, Mrs. Packard, and Cookie) survive, but only the last six return home (Milo stays behind with Kida). *Mimi Chan posed for Mulan's martial arts moves. *In the Disney Princess line-up and dolls, Mulan is often shown as being more tanned than the others besides Jasmine, Pocahontas and Tiana. However, in the new CGI type line up and their merchandise, Mulan is shown as the palest one. *For some reason, none of Mulan's dresses appear in the ''Kingdom Hearts games (she instead fights Shan Yu in her soldier uniform), therefore defeating the purpose of her, Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling having to disguise themselves as female concubines to infiltrate the Imperial Palace. Gallery es:Mulán (personaje) Category:Mulan Category:Mulan characters Category:Asian characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Living characters Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Lovers Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Magic Users Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Archers Category:Wives Category:military characters Category:swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Horseman Category:Kingdom Keepers Characters Category:Daughters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Fa Family (Mulan) Category:Farmers Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Tomboys